Strigoi or no Strigoi
by crazydamphir
Summary: In this story Dimitri does not get turned into a strigoi,but something is about to happen, somthing big.Victor Dashkov is released from jail but why and who sets him free? Find out in my story
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

Hope you like this story please review.

I don't own Vampire Academy but I wish I did.

Prologue:

It had been two weeks since my Graduation and I was on holidays. Dimitri was curled up beside me in bed. He's being there made me feel safe. We had final been able to come clean about our relationship and it was wonderful to know that we did n't have to run around in secret anymore.

Of course my mom hit the roof, as Dimitri was my mentor before I had graduated. But she can't say anything to us cause I'm 18 now so I am legally able to date him. Plus she was my age when she met my dad so she can hardly talk.

Dimitri kissed my forehead " Time to get up sweetie" he whispered " Ah do we have to?" he chuckled at my response and added " I know I'd love to stay in bed with you but I don't think your parent's would be too happy" "Crap" I moaned " I forgot that we had to meet them" What's the big secret anyway, can't they just tell us over the phone?"

" I guess not" replied, Dimitri " You better get dressed or we will be late and you know how your mother is" " Yeah, yeah all right" I said as I crawled out of bed.

I


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Firstly, thanks for the reviews

* Spoiler Alert if you have n't read Blood Promise *

Please, let me know what you thing by reviewing

Ok, here's the first chapter

Thanks

Chapter 1;

I slowly dragged myself to the shower rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked in the mirror –I looked like a zombie from Michael Jackson's thriller video! I could n't believe Dimitri had n't told me what I looked like.

I jumped into the shower letting the hot water wake me up. Already I felt much better and less like a zombie. I pulled a towel from the shelf and dried myself. I pulled my skinny black jeans and my t-shirt on. Grabbed my converse trainers as I walked back into the bedroom.

Dimitri had already dressed and had brought us back breakfast, coffee and croissants

"Yummy" I said

" Is that me, or the croissants?" he retorted

" Uh ---Both" I replied

" You hesitated Hathaway no croissants or me for you" he said, holding the bag, which held the croissants over his head.

"Not fair." I pouted at him as I tried to grab the bag from his hand.

He then gave in and pulled me into his arms, kissing me tenderly. Pulling him onto the bed I wrapped my legs around him forcing him to lie back on the bed. He stroked my hair before bring his lips up to meet mine. Kissing softly at first then becoming more intense, leaving us out of breath. We ended up being late to my, parent's place as a result.

Dimitri and I walked to my parent's apartment, which was situated near the Queen's court. I felt anxious at the thought of what was to come. Knowing my father anything could happen. Dimitri felt my unease and he squeezed my hand

" Roza, Don't worry whatever happens I'll be right there beside you. I love you with all my heart" "I'm not going away"

God I loved Dimitri so much, he knew how to ease my mind in just a few short words.

We walked up the steps to the apartment block, turning the corner to number 12 - where my parents lived. I had just raised my fist to knock at the door when suddenly it swung open. My father Abe Mazur or Zmey to his friends stood in front of us. He did n't look too happy.

"Hey old timer" I said

" You best come in," he said coldly, completely ignoring my comment

I looked at Dimitri raising my eyebrows at him, but he just shook his head in response. I guess it was n't a good idea to rock the boat too much, but I could n't help wondering why my dad was so serious. He was usually the first person to make a joke with me.

Abe pointed to the couch for us to take a seat. Dimitri sat down beside me on the ugly red couch; I was seriously going to have to bring my mother on a shopping trip.

" Where's mom?" I asked

"Here I am " Janine, reply smiling at us. " Hello Guardian Belikov"

"Hel- -"

"Mom its Dimitri" I said gritting my teeth. Why did she have to always be so formal?

"Roza, it's alright" calmly putting his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

I relaxed slightly before, asking why we were here. My mother let out a deep breath before looking at Abe. Abe scratched his head before he spoke.

" Well I don't know how to say this- - he looked at my mom before continuing

"It seems that Victor Dashkov was released from prison two days ago"

"What!" I stood up yelling, "You can not be serious"

"I'm afraid it's true" Abe replied

"How could this be- I mean who in their right mind would want that psycho

roaming around?" I said completely baffled

" I don't know" Abe shrugged

" I thought Victor Dashkov had been given a life sentence?" Janine added

"Yes he was" Dimitri said as he stood beside me

"And what about Lissa, does she know" I shivered at the thought of Victor getting near my best friend and moroi again.

"No" Abe replied

Lissa was on two weeks vacation with her boyfriend Christian and also some of our other friend's -before she was supposed to start college. They had gone to Paris and she had wanted me go as well but I had wanted some alone time with Dimitri before our holidays were finished.

Lissa and myself shared a special bond – a psychic bond, we were as they say shadow-kissed. Lissa saved my life after a terrible car accident killed her parents. I had been technically dead and she brought me back from the spirit world.

I could enter her mind and also feel what emotions she felt at any given moment.

Right now I tried entering her mind I could see her looking out of the hotel room balcony, Christian had just entered the room and walked over to her. He wrapped, his hands around her, she smiled. Turning around to face him –they started to kiss passionately. I knew that she was safe for the moment but as her guardian I did n't want to put her life in jeopardy – especially now that Victor Dashkov was on the loose.

I slipped back out of Lisa's head not wanting to see anymore, especially when things seemed to be heating up between them- I didn't want to watch them getting intimate with each other.

"Lissa is fine for the time being, but I need to get to her before Dashkov does" I said

"I'll arrange a plane to take you to her, also you'll need to bring some back up with you" my father replied

" Thanks, what about you?" I asked Dimitri

" I need Dimitri here, but I will make sure that other guardian's come with you" Abe interrupted " Perhaps you can assist me in finding out where Victor is" he added

Dimitri nodded at my father.

We left my parents apartment and headed back to our room, as I needed to pick up something's. I grabbed my backpack and shoved some things that I needed as well as my silver stake – I'd be ready. Victor Dashkov better watch out.

Dimtri walked with me to the runway where the other guardian's were waiting. The plane was ready for take off and it would have to be a quick goodbye kiss. I really hated the fact the Dimitri could n't come with me.

I Kissed Dimitri and walked up the steps of the aircraft that Abe had arranged for us to travel to Paris in. As I entered the door I noticed several guardians that I had met only a few times before- two of which were famous for being the best guardians in their field.

I was honoured to be working along side them. Bonnie, Hector and Sasha, who was quite the ladies man! I smiled and said hello to them before dumping my bag on one of the isle seats. Hector was a slight build and had shocking red hair. He came over to seat beside me and I prayed that he would n't talk for the whole journey. He was very chatty, I underestimated him –he had verbal diarrhoea! I just did n't feel like talking.

Bonnie and Sasha went to set in the seats opposite us. The cabin crew did their security checks before the captain came on the loud speaker and announced that we would be taking off shortly.

I tried to relax as much as I could, but I kept thinking about Victor Dashkov. The last time I had seen him had been a few months ago, when Dimitri and I had gone to see him to make sure that he didn't say anything about us at the trial. There was a time that I actually was fond of him, but that had been along time ago-before he had put a lust spell on Dimitri and myself.

Victor had really frustrated me that night, if Dimitri had n't been there I would have killed the man. He just really knew how to push my buttons.

The plane started to take-off and I sat back into my seat trying to get comfortable, unfortunately the seats were quite restricted. But eventually I dosed off.

_Flashback;_

_Dimitri and I had gone to talk to Victor. It had been a memorable visit and one that I would not forget too easily. Dimitri and I had started to walk away from Victor's cell when he called me back._

"_Rosemarie could I talk to you alone for a minute, please" Victor asked_

_God what did he want now? I told Dimitri to go on without me._

"_What is it now Victor?" trying my best not to yell at him_

"_You know someday regardless, of what the sentence is tomorrow, I will get out of this cell," he said with a sly smile._

"_Oh yeah?" I moved closer till I was face to face with him and said, "Over my dead body will that happen" _

_I was just about to turn around when he spat the words that will haunt me for eternity_

"_That can be arranged" _

_With that, so not to let him know how much does words had frightened me –I quickly left without turning around to look at him._

_End of flashback_

I was woken, by Hector telling me that we would be landing –in Paris in just a few minutes. I would be glad to be off this plan and at the hotel were Lissa and the others were staying.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note:

Hey lads!

Thanks for the comments, hope you like this chapter.

Don't forget to review.

Thanks.

Chapter 2

I looked out the window of the plane. It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning and it looked like it was going to be a glorious day. We were about to land in 10 minutes. I could n't believe that I had slept for the entire flight. I must have been more tired than I thought.

Hector turned to me and asked, " Have you ever been to Paris before?"

"No, never. It's a pity that I wasn't here under different circumstances." I'd love to have come here with Dimitri and seen the sites together, I said not adding that last part. "Have you?" I replied.

"Yes, but it was along time ago when I was about your age. I came here with someone special." " Ah –Paris, one of the most romantic and exciting cities in the world!" He smiled.

I smiled back. I was beginning to really like Hector. He was such a sweet guy.

The captain came on the intercom again and told us to take our seats and fasten our seatbelts –as we were about to land at Charles De Gaulle airport. It was situated 25km to the north east of Paris.

We landed and disembarked from the plane as quickly as we could. I really was determined to get to the hotel as quickly as we could, where Lissa and the rest of the gang were staying.

The airport was large and extremely busy as we fought are way through the crowds.

People on holidays with young children, young lovers on a romantic getaway –I though of Dimitri and myself as I looked at those couples and wished that he was here with me now.

We got to the exit of the airport finally. There were cars waiting for us outside –black Audis with tinted windows, Jesus my father had some serious connections. I wondered what he had done to get us these babies.

The chauffeur of the first car opened the door for me and I jumped in. The seats were so comfy I could have slept right there, no problem. Hector joined me and Sasha and Bonnie went in the second car.

The journey was short and I spent the time looking out the window of the car checking out the amazing architecture that I knew I would not see on this trip. We passed by fancy restaurants and elegant boutiques that I would have loved to go into.

Eventually the cars drove up to the hotel and parked outside. I stepped out of the car followed by Hector. I looked up at the hotel, standing eight stories high; it was extremely grandiose in style.

I walked up the front entrance where the doorman held the door open for us. The lobby was large in size and very luxurious, with impressive marble floors, huge pillars and glittering chandeliers.

We took the lift to the penthouse suite. Lissa was a royal Moroi, the last living relation in her family and she was very wealthy. I could never afford to stay in a hotel like this and I felt a little envious of her.

I had told the other guardians to wait in the corridor, as I didn't want Lissa to see them before I had spoken to her. I knocked at the door to her room. Christian answered it, with a look of surprise on his face.

" A---" Christian

"Hey Christian, nice to see you too." I replied

"Christian, who's th---. ROSE, OH MY GOD!!" Lissa, said well more like shrieked with surprise.

"Hey, Lissa" I replied as she practically dragged me into the room, which was more like a house than a room.

"Whoa, this place is –" I said

"Plush?" Christian added winking at me.

"You, took the words right out of my mouth" I smiled back at him

I looked around the penthouse, plush definitely summed it up all right –with the antique furniture oil paintings, and all the finery you could imagine was in this room.

After a few minutes of catching up with Lissa, well I couldn't get a word in edge ways cause she was talking a mile a minute. Christian cleared his throat.

" Mm Rose, sorry if I seem rude, but why are you here in Paris?" Christian asked bluntly.

" Yeah about that, mm—" trying to think how I was going to break this to them gently and without terrifying Lissa. " I stalled "well its like this guys, I have some bad news."

" What is it Rose, you're not leaving me are you?" Lissa asked looking worried.

"No, no nothing like that." As I shook my head, thinking that would be better than the real reason I was here.

" Ah and here's me thinking, there for a moment that you had decided to elope with Dimitri Belikov!" Christian teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, before I continued.

" So mm—God there's no easy way to say this but Victor Daskov has been released from prison. As I spoke the words I looked up in to their eyes –the sheer look of horror written across their faces.

"H—He's out---of –prison?" she stuttered as Christian held her in his arms.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here to escort you guys back home. There's a team of guardians with me, so nobody will get near you." I could feel through the bond that Lissa was absolutely terrified, and looked like she was going to puke at any moment.

" Look Lissa there's no way Victor will be able to get near you, I won't –" not getting to finish, what I was about to say.

At that moment the door opened and Adrian came in singing

He was extremely unsteady on his feet and was clutching a bottle of Absinthe!

"Sweet, baby Jesus!" Christian muttered as Lissa gave him a dirty look.

I couldn't believe that Adrian was consuming alcohol again, and Absinthe, that was lethal. Adrian too was a spirit user but I though that he hadn't been drinking in along time –apparently not. He was trying to drown out the darkness that spirit brought on –one of the side effects it had on them. All Lissa's darkness flowed into me unfortunately we didn't know how to stop it yet.

"Rosie, Rosie!" Adrian said spotting me from across the room.

"Hey, Adrian"

Zumo, Christian's new guardian walked into the room. A silent but deadly type, he stood in front of us, a tall, burly man in his mid thirties, with short, back and sides hair cut. He moved towards Adrian.

"Adrian, you're drunk, come with me back to your room." Zumo pleaded

"No, I won—t, NOT DRUNK" he yelled, "I'm as sober as a fudge!" he added burping.

Christian started to chuckle at him but Lissa elbowed him in the ribs. Adrian went to sit on the bed but misjudged and fell to the floor. Zumo picked him up and took him to his room. I felt so sorry for him, knowing that he was still in love with me –must have been difficult to watch Dimitri and me together.

I watched them leave the room before turning back to Lissa, "where are Eddie and Mia?"

"They're in the bar, I think" she replied.

"We need to leave as soon as possible," I added

I rounded up everyone and we drove back to the airport in no time. I sat in my seat beside Hector, Adrian and Mia –were sitting behind us.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said with his hand to his mouth as he rushed to the toilet.

He spent the entire flight sleeping off his hangover. I looked over at Lissa, she had been very quiet and I was worried. I felt through our bond that she was petrified that Victor would find her. The last time he had got to her he had nearly killed her from getting her to use spirit to heal him.

He was slowly dying from this illness he had –pity it was a slow process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note; **

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the comments, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Plz let me know what you think by reviewing**

**Crazy D!!**

Chapter 3:

We had been back about two days and already we had settled back into a routine. I was staying very close to Lissa, going everywhere with her. She was about to start college, which was helping somewhat to take her mind off the whole Victor issue.

Sitting together on the floor of Lissa's room with information of college courses spread out in front of us. I wished that I could choose one for myself but unfortunately

I couldn't. Besides I would have chosen an Art course and Lissa couldn't even draw a straight line.

"Have you any courses in mind?"I asked.

"I don't know, I can't choose. There are so many courses I'd love to do." She replied.

"You don't have much time left." I added

"I know, Christian keeps reminding me."

We eventually narrowed it down to three. One of the courses I thought she would really enjoy –Veterinarian since she loved animals and she could use spirit to heal them. The other courses were –Physiotherapy and Sociology.

I felt bad but my mind started to wander and I started to think about Dimitri.

Although I had n't seen much of him since we got home because of the tighter security, I lived for the evenings when Hector stepped in to do night duty. Leaving Lissa in Hector's capable hands, I raced back to the apartment that I shared with Dimitri.

I had barely got the key in the lock when Dimitri opened the door.

"Roza," he said smiling.

"Hey, Dimka" I replied practically jumping into his arms.

"Miss me that much uh?" he replied chuckling as he swung me around in his arms. I shut the door with my hand.

Starting to kiss, gently at first then becoming faster and more passionate, pulling off his top and then helping me with mine until our clothes were in a heap on the floor

He pulled me onto the bed and lay on top of me, Dimitri started to kiss my neck teasing me before moving up towards my lips. Being this close to Dimitri again felt so amazing.

We lay in bed till late the next morning, as I did n't have to guard Lissa today. I curled back in towards his body as he put his arms around me. Just then I was drawn into Lissa's head feeling a rush of emotions why now I thought –sometimes I could prevent being pulled in, but today was different.

I saw Lissa, she had a piece of paper in her hands, a letter I though but who was writing to her? Emotions of fear, anxiety, came through the bond, as she read the letter again.

_My Dearest Vasilisa_

_I write to inform you of my recent release from prison, _

_Which I am sure you already know about. I have great plans, which involve you._

_I will tell you all about these great plans when I see you, which will be very soon._

_By the way I hope Rosemarie is well. Is she still seeing Guardian Belikov?_

_Anyway, I look forward to catching up with you all,_

_All the best,_

_Victor Dashkov._

That letter left me with a cold chilli running through my whole body. I jumped out of bed and grab the first thing I could find to put on and with that I ran out of our apartment and down the hall to Lissa's. I could hear Dimitri calling my name but I kept running until I reached the door to her apartment and barged in.

I found Lissa on the floor, still clutching the letter –not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling from her face. She was shaking uncontrollably. She held out the letter, even though she knew I would have seen it through her eyes. Taking the letter I read it for the second time as Dimitri walked in to the room.

"Victor sent this," I informed him as I gave him the letter to read.

He took it without saying anything. After Dimitri finished reading, he started to swear in Russian –words I didn't understand. I tried to comfort Lissa as best as I could. I sent Dimitri to look for Christian.

Hugging her I said " He can't get near you here with all the security and the extra guardians."

"But lo-look at wh-what he did before." She started to cry again.

"I know, I know," I said trying to soothe her.

Christian came in the room with Dimitri following close behind him. Immediately Christian took Lissa in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder not saying anything.

After a while, Dimitri spoke "I think the Queen needs to be notified about this."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea" I replied even though I hated the Queen I knew that she could possible do something to help. She liked Lissa but not me –hell she hated my parents and me.

We all agreed that it would be a good idea if Lissa got some sleep. Christian stayed with her. I walked out with Dimitri.

"I'm going to go and have a word with Queen Tatiana." Dimitri said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok" I replied. I knew he hadn't asked me to go with him as I sort of rubbed the Queen up the wrong way. The woman seriously was a pain in the ass!

We parted in the hallway both going in opposite directions. I decided to go to the gym; it helped when I needed to think. I walked to the gym, which was empty. I took out my ipod and put my headphones on. Warming up as I skimmed through the songs till I found the perfect one –Cheryl Cole; Fight for this love.

Turning it up full blast, I started to run on the treadmill.

Too much of anything can make you sick

Even the good can be a curse

Makes it hard to know which road to go down

Knowing too much can get you hurt

Is it better? Is it worse?

Are we sitting in reverse?

It's just like we're going backwards

I know where I want this to go

Driving fast but let's go slow

What I don't wanna do is crash, no

Just know that you're not in this thing alone

There's always a place in me you can call home

Whenever you feel like we're growing apart

Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start

I started to sing along as I worked out

Anything that's worth having

Is sure enough worth fighting for

Quitting's out of the question

When it gets tough gotta fight some more

I started to get more into the song- singing completely out of tune

_But I didn't care as nobody else was there._

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic

Love ain't a walk in the park

All you can do is make the best of it now

Can't be afraid of the dark

Just know that you're not in this thing alone

There's always a place in me you can call home

Whenever you feel like we're growing apart

Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start

Anything that's worth having

Is sure enough worth fighting for

Quitting's out of the question

When it get's tough gotta fight some more

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go

We're been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll

Anything that's worth having

Is sure enough worth fighting for

Quitting's out of the question

When it gets tough gotta fight some more

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

If it's worth having it's worth fighting for

_We gotta –fight, fight fight for this love.._

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love

_I was singing now quite loudly and swinging my arms around_

_Oh. we gotta fight, fight, fight…._

I hadn't noticed anyone come in cause I had been in a world of my own. To my surprise when I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri standing there trying not to chuckle.

But when I looked up he burst out laughing at me.

I stood there all sweaty, typical I had been singing way out of tune –I wondered how long he had been there before I had noticed him.

As I pulled out the head phones I spoke "Do you find something funny comrade?"

He started to chuckle again " Funny! You're always teasing me about my taste in music but Cheryl Cole? Interest choice of music."

"Oh and by the way I love the singing!" he added

I threw the towel at him, hitting him on the arm as I joined in laughing.

"I guess I deserve that after the hard time I give you." I replied.

"Did you talk to the Queen yet?" I asked

"No, she wasn't there. She's gone away for a few days on a business trip." He responded.

"Oh" ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter up. **

**Hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far,**

**-Crazy D.**

Chapter 4:

I saw the woman standing there in front of me –she was ghostly white and wearing a long flowing gown. Her hair was left loose and blowing in the wind. I was awestruck by the way she moved, graceful almost like a dancer.

She was trying to say something but I couldn't hear her. I moved closer to try and see if I could hear her speak. She seemed to be terrified by being here.

"What do you want?" I asked her but got no reply

"Can I help you?" I added

She spoke eventually " **YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER**"

I though she was crazy maybe she had escaped from a mental institution!

"Why am I in grave danger?" I asked

"**YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER**" She said again

With that I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to think that those were the only words she knew.

"**YOU ARE I** –" but just then I awoke jumping up in bed. It had been a dream or a nightmare –either one it had been strange to say the least.

" Weird" I muttered not wanting to wake Dimitri; I tip toed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Wondering what it could all mean. Why, or if was I in grave danger?

Usually if I remembered my dreams I wouldn't give a second though to them but this one had left me with an odd feeling.

I crept back into bed beside Dimitri; he even was God like asleep. I snuggled up beside him trying to get warm again. I fell asleep pretty quickly and soon it was the morning and I was being awoken or shaken by Dimitri.

"Get up sleep head, your going to be late" he said chirpy

"Mmm" I groaned before rolling over onto my side

"Get up, it's the first day of college remember" he said louder

"Ok, ok I'm up" why was he always so cheerful in the morning, it annoyed me particularly this morning especially after the lack of sleep I had, had last night.

Maybe a shower would do some good. I saw Dimitri look at me from the corner of his eye, if he had noticed that I was much more grumpy this morning, well he didn't acknowledge it.

I quickly had a shower and dressed. I ran the whole way to Lissa's apartment and we walked to the bus that would take us to the college. Sitting beside each other as she nattered. I kept my eyes peeled for anything unusual.

Days went by and I hadn't, had any more weird dreams. One day I was sitting beside Lissa at lunch time and I had just checked in with Hector who was Lissa's other guardian now that Dimitri had asked to be transferred to guard another Moroi.

From the corner of my eye I notice a figure moving towards me. I turn to see that same vision from my dream the other night. I couldn't believe it. Was I going insane?

Standing a foot away from me.

She was about to say something but Lissa's voice broke through instead.

"Rose? ROSE!"

"Yeah, sorry I though I saw some one I knew" I said smiling. Knowing now that the woman I had seen for the second time was a spirit. I didn't want say anything to Lissa as we had enough to worry about all ready.

"Ok," she said, not fully convinced "I guess we should be going"

In the evening we walked back to Lissa's apartment. Christian had got home early and was sitting on the couch as we walked in.

"Hey, Christian" I said

"Hey, Rose. How was your day?"

"Grand" I said

"Rose, nearly fell asleep in one of the lectures today" lissa said before kissing Christian.

"That's disgraceful!" he waited till Lissa had gone into the kitchen before adding " that bored uh?"

" Uh - yup" I replied as I picked up a book I saw on the table. It was about St Vladimir and his guardian shadow-kissed Anna –they had been bonded like Lissa and me. I flicked through the book until I found a picture of Anna. I stood there frozen.

"Rose, are you ok" Lissa asked

" Uh—yeah I'm fine"

"Just that, you look like you've seen a ghost" Christian said.

Maybe I had. The picture in the book had been of Shadow-kissed Anna –the woman I had seen twice now. At least I knew who this vision was now. I just needed to know why she kept appearing to me.

"Hey can I borrow this?" I asked holding the book up.

"Knock, yourself out" Christian replied.

"Thanks"

After awhile I said goodbye and left to go back to my apartment. I was tired after a long day full of boring lectures that had made no sense to me. Dimitri was still out so I thought I would just lie down for a little while….

But I must have drifted off into a deep sleep because low and behold –there she stood again before me.

"I know who you are. You're Shadow-kissed Anna." I said

"Yes that is correct."

"But why are you always showing up and why do you always look so sad?" I asked

"Because my child, you are in grave danger, bad thinks are about to happen. Trouble is brewing."

"Yeah, if you mean Victor Daskov being released then yeah I would say we have a major problem on our hands."

"Oh Rose, look at what is before you, the answers will eventually be revealed. Just look a little closer.

As she faded into the back round she spoke her final words "**MANY WILL DIE…**"

I suddenly awoke with a jump, screaming "**WAIT DON'T GO I…**"

"Ro-Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked now fully awake.

Shit I had woken him I hadn't meant to. "Yeah" I whispered just a bad dream, not wanting to worry Dimitri. I wouldn't tell him that I was seeing ghosts again –I knew that he would freak out if he knew. How would I explain this to him?

" What was it about?" he asked

"Nothing much, it—was just a dream" I replied hoping he would leave it at that.

"Rose, it didn't sound like nothing to me. You were screaming in your sleep for Christ sake."

He looked worried. Knowing Dimitri I knew that he would know there was something bothering me. We understood each other so much because we were so alike in many ways. That's why we worked so well together as a couple.

"Please Dimka, honest it was just a bad dream." I said

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" he asked pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, of course I would." I answered, not meeting his eyes. I hated to lie to him but I really didn't want him to worry about me.

We lay there together in bed. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and I knew that I would not be able to fall asleep. I waited till Dimitri had fallen asleep again and I crept out of bed trying not to wake him up again.

I threw on my old tracksuit bottoms and my grey baggy jumper. I though I would go for a run –some fresh air would clear my head.

Running out of the apartment block I decided to take a left, which brought me to the entrance to the park. Maybe I could do a few laps around in there. I was on maybe my third lap of the park when I was alarmed to the sound of footsteps.

I wondered who the hell was out at this time. It was way too early –usually it would be for me as well. Those footsteps were still quiet faint but who ever it was, was coming this way.

I decided to hide in the bushes –I'd be ready for them. Getting myself into attack mode, adrenaline kicking in. I could hear the footsteps growing louder and louder. This was it I would be ready for them.

I could just about make out a shadowed figure from the light of the moon. As they approached I jumped out of my hiding place and pouched on them. Pushing the weight of my whole body against theirs.

They tried to push me off but I was able to keep them pinned down. As the clouds past the moon, it shone down on my stalkers face. To my complete shock I could now see whom I had tackled to the ground….


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, its about to get more interesting –I think so anyway –Lol**

**Thanks for the comments, plz don't forget to review**

**Can't believe Spirit bound is out tomorrow –yeah at long last!**

**Anyway I'll stop the chatting **

**Enjoy!**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 5:

"Adrian!" I said

"Yes, little dhampir, nice to see you too!" he replied

I helped him up off the ground. "What are you doing out here at this time of the morning? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked

"Well, before you attacked me and pinned me to the ground –not that I mind the one on one session with you. I came outside for some fresh air and to smoke," he said as he shook the packet of cigarettes at me.

Self-medicating again I noticed –well at least he wasn't drinking, but for how long?

" Why are you out here, trying to kill the weak and defenceless? I'm just an innocence Moroi o-" Adrian added.

"Oh Adrian!" I interrupted him as I rolled my eyes.

" I thought you were someone else and I really don't think you could describe yourself as being innocence." I added. How could I have mistaken him for a strigoi –surely I would have felt nauseous if there had been any around.

I must have spaced out for a moment because Adrian was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face.

" Are you ok, Rose?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about attacking you. Are you ok." I replied

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Adrian said.

"Come on I'll walk you back. It's getting cold out." He added

As we walked back to the apartments he asked again why I was out here. I don't know what made me blurt out what was going on but it felt good to talk to someone about what I was seeing –even though I should be telling Dimitri and yeah I felt really bad.

" You know the way I see spirits –right?" I asked him

"Ye—yeah" Adrian said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I've been having dreams where Anna keeps appearing to me."

"Anna?" Adrian asked

"Shadow-kissed Anna"

He didn't speak so I continued to tell him what she had said. I told him about everything she had said to me; even telling him about the most recent one I had.

"Wow, this is big. Have you told anyone about this?"

I simply shook my head in response.

"Rose, I know this is none of my business but, I think you need to tell Lissa about this." I started to object but he held up his hand for me to stop "I know what you're going to say, but I think that she should know what's going on." He said

I knew he was right, even though she had enough on her mind.

" Your bonded to each other remember, this affects her as well," he said as he kissed my forehead before we went our separate ways.

The next day I went to college with Lissa, waiting for the chance to talk to her alone. Unfortunately our other friends surrounded her for most of the day. The rest was taken up with lectures.

I had just come back after a long day. I told Lissa I needed to talk to her later and I decided to take a quick shower before headed back to her apartment. I had just stepped out when I heard Dimitri come in.

"Hey, Dimitri" I said

"Hey" he replied as he leaned in to kiss me.

There was a knock at the door and Dimitri opened it. Great I though, we can't even have a minute to our selves without been interrupted.

"Hello, Dimitri. Could I speak to Rose for a moment?" Zumo asked

"Yeah sure"

"Hey Zumo, " I said

"Have you seen Christian?"

"Yeah he's with Lissa."

"They aren't there now, do you know where they would have gone?"

"I left there're apartment about 15 minutes ago, but I was just about to go back there. Lissa knows that I wanted to talk to her"

"I'm sure they haven't gone far." Dimitri said

I used the bonded to reach into Lissa's mind; I could see she was with Christian. They were walking through a forest. A place I knew well –why they were sneaking off I didn't want to know.

But I was concerned for there safety. Why would they go off like that especially when Victor was on the loose? It was just plain stupid. It was also very unlike them to do a thing like that.

I left Lissa's head, to Dimitri and Zumo who where both standing there waiting for my response.

"They are in the Silver Forest," I said

"We better go after them, they shouldn't be out there unprotected" Dimitri responded

"We can take the SUV," he added

Zumo and I both nodded in response.

I would have tried to drive but I knew that Dimitri would be a lot quicker –so I jumped into the passenger seat instead. The engine roared to life as he put his foot on the gas. We flew past the streets until we were just outside the city.

I gave Dimitri instructions as to were I though Lissa and Christian were in the forest. As we approached the forest I could see where my friends had left their car.

"We will have to go by foot from here" Dimitri said as he brought the SUV to a stand still.

We hadn't gotten far when suddenly I felt myself being pulled into Lissa's head. Both the nausea and a wave of emotions hit me all at once –fear, anxiety. Through her I could feel her whole being tremble with fear.

I looked through her eyes as what, was happening –unfolded in front of us both. I saw Christian being beaten up by a Strigoi. He was trying to defend both Lissa and himself by using his element against them. But it wasn't having much effect on either of the two. The poor guy looked like a rag doll as his attacker sent him soaring through the air and he landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"**Nn ---NO CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN SOMEBODY HELPPP" **I heard her hell.

Christian lay there helpless and I could hear Lissa yelling out to him. Another Strigoi held her as she was dragged against her will into another SUV.

" **GET IN THE CAR**" the second Strigoi yelled at her, as he shoved her forcefully in to the back seat. She tried to struggle with him as he was tying her hands behind her back, before moving on to tie her feet together. I saw the tears falling from my friends face.

"**HELPPP SOMEONE HELPPP…." **I heard my friend yell one last time before they pushed her further into the SUV and slammed the door closed.

I felt completely helpless –for the first time in our lives I was not there when I should have been to help my friends. I knew I had to leave Lissa's head but I feared for her safety and what those men would do to her. I watched the SUV speed away before I returned to my own body.

I looked up into Dimitri's eyes as tears spilled from my own. I saw only concern for me in those big brown eyes of his.

"Rose?"

"Li—Lissa" I stuttered

"Roza what's wrong, what did you see?" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lissa, they've taken her" I started to sob uncontrollably.

Squeezing me tightly as Zumo asked "What about Christian?"

I looked around at Zumo and said, "He's still there, in the forest"

As Zumo raced past us to get to him, I looked up at Dimitri and added, "He's badly beaten up, he didn't stand a chance against two Strigoi. Even though he put up a good fight."

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry that you have to go through this. He said before adding "We need to go after Zumo, he'll need help especially when we don't know what kind of a state Christian is in. I know you want to go racing off to look for Lissa, but we need to go back to the court and get a team together."

"But she's ou—out there on her ow-" I stuttered

"Don't worry, I won't rest till we find her. I promise Roza" he said

We ran through the forest as quickly as we could. Trying to push past the thick branches that would get in our way –which slowed me down a lot.

We eventually managed to find Christian who was on the other side of the forest. Zumo had reached him minutes before we had. He was lying there unconscious after the Strigoi attack. He looked worse then I had seen through Lissa's eyes. I guess she was too far away from him to see how badly he was beaten –maybe that was a good think because I knew it would make her worry all the more.

Zumo and Dimitri both were trying to lift Christian as carefully as possible, on to a stretcher that they had made. We walked back to the SUV as quickly as possible. But unfortunately it was difficult to do with Christian having to be carried and the thick branches getting in the way. I would have been lost out there, if Dimitri and Zumo hadn't been with me.

We got Christian into the SUV with out too much difficultly, but I wished that we could go after Lissa. I knew that Dimitri was right but I was still seriously worried. What if we didn't find her in time? What would they do to her?

I tried to reach into her mind again, this time I couldn't see anything they had blind folded and gagged her mouth. I could hear her gasping for breath –as she was having difficultly breathing. She was petrified been there and all alone.

I could feel that she was still in the SUV that the Strigoi had shoved her into. They were driving fast and the ground was quite bumpy. I wondered where the hell they were taking her. I was sick to my stomach with worry and dreading to think what was about to happen to my best friend…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter, was up to my eyes with stuff this week.**

**Thanks for commenting, plz don't forget to review, as it's nice to know what you guys think about the story.**

**I'm really enjoying writing for fanfiction and I hope you like this chapter..**

I've also started my own forum on Spirit bound/ Last Sacrifice for those that have read the book and want to discuss what they think about it and what there predictions for the next one are, can do so there!

**I'll stop rambling on now,**

-Crazy D.

Chapter 6;

When we arrived back to the court, I ran ahead to fetch a doctor for Christian. Doctor White took one look at him before giving instructions to Dimitri and Zumo on where to bring him.

We race through the corridors to the clinic bumping into my mother in the process. I think she nearly passed out when she saw the state Christian was in.

Pulling me aside as the others brought Christian in on the stretcher "What's going on Rose? What happened to Christian?" my mother asked with a worried look on her face.

"Th-There was a Str—Strigoi attack," I said before I broke down crying again.

"Where? What about Lissa?" she added

" They took her, Christian was trying to fight against them –but there were just, too many of them. Even fighting with his element –he didn't stand a chance. If only I was there." I replied

My mother just stared at me, speechless for once.

"We need to be out there, looking for her. God only knows what they are going to do to her. We ne—" I said frantically before my mother cut in.

"Calm down Rose, there's no point in running out there without a plan. I'm worried about Lissa too –I think of her as a second daughter. But you can't just go running off to find her on your own –" Janine said

Just then Dimitri walked into the corridor where both my mother and myself were standing.

I turned around and asked, "How's Christian"

"Still unconscious, the doctor said he is in a critical condition." Dimitri replied.

"Poor kid. Has his aunt been notified about him?" my mother added

"Yes I rang her just now, she's on her way" he said

I stared out the window as both my mother and Dimitri discussed, plans for a meeting. I just couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened to Christian if I had been with them out there, well he wouldn't be in this condition.

" We better hold a meet, and discuss a plan with the others on what we are going to do."

"We'll need to act fast, they could be miles away by now and there scent won't stay fresh for long." My mother said

"I'll go round up the rest of the guardians," Janine said but before she turned away she spoke to Dimitri. I just about heard what she said to him "Can you talk to Rose? She blames herself about Lissa and I know that you're the only one who can make her see sense."

Dimitri just nodded, before walking towards me.

"Lets take a walk, ok" Dimitri asked

" Ok" I replied taking his hand

We walked outside in the gardens, in silence till I finally spoke.

"It's all my fault if I—" I started to say but Dimitri interrupted me

"No, Roza listen to me, it's not your fault what happened out there –nobody could have known that, that was going to happen. They snuck off with out having a guardian with them, which was really stupid." He replied

" I should have been there, I'm Lissa's guardian and it's my job to protect her at all costs. Now she's kidnapped and I don't know where she is. If I had been there this wouldn't have happened and Christian wouldn't be in the state he is in."

"So don't tell me that this isn't my fault," I said hysterically

He pulled me close wrapping his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Being this close to Dimitri made me feel slightly better as he comforted me.

After a few moments we walked back inside. I wondered how many guardians my mother would be able to get on such short notice. I saw Zumo and Hector walking towards the room where the meeting was going to take place and we hurried to catch up with them.

Walking into the room where all the guardians where now gathered –some I knew and some I had never met before. I scanned the room and saw my mother standing with two other guardians –they were looking over charts and maps.

My father walked in followed by a sleepy looking Adrian close behind him. They walked over to sit beside me. Dimitri had gone over to speak to my mother and the other guardians

After a few minutes the room became quite and my mother spoke. "You all have been summoned here to day because there was a Strigoi attack on two Moroi – Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera"

"Christian Ozera was very badly beaten when he was trying to defend the both of them and is now in the hospital –his condition is said to be critical but Stable and the next few hours –well lets all pray that he gets through this."

"Vasilisa Dragomir was taken against her will by a group of Strigoi, a-"

"How many Strigoi were there?" asked

"We don't know for sure as the only two people who were there, were Christian and Vasilisa. Only that my daughter Rose shares a bond with the Princess that we have any information at all."

After that they discussed plans on how we would search for Lissa. I tried my best to listen but I just couldn't concentrate. I felt a sudden sharp, piercing pain and I heard someone scream

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I hadn't realized at the time that it was actually me that had screamed. The pain was so bad that I was now on the ground doubled over in extreme pain. Closing my eyes I was pulled into Lissa's head.

She looked like death, it was obvious that they had treated her poorly and had beaten her till she was black and blue.

Someone had sedated her with something and I could start to feel the effects through the bond –it was making her incredibly sleepy. I was starting to loose the connection that we shared –due to the side effect of whatever drugs she had been given. Lissa was becoming dizzy and unbalanced.

Things seemed to become hazier as the effects of the drugs took control over Lissa's body and I was pushed back into my own head again. I was on the floor and as I opened my eyes I looked around –everyone was staring at me. Dimitri and my parents were the nearest to me. I saw only concern on their faces.

"Rose, Rose speak to me. Are you ok?" Dimitri asked

"I sa-saw Lissa, they've injected her with something—" I replied

" They're hurting her, Dimitri," I said before adding, "I don't know how much more she can take."

" We'll find her," he said trying to comfort me

"We better get going then" I heard my father say to my mother

I whispered so that only Dimitri would hear " Whatever drug they have given her makes her lose focus so we will lose the connection we have with each other. Who ever has her, they know about the bond and they know about spirit."

"And they know how to disconnect it too" I added

"Then we don't have much time" Dimitri replied

All the guardians were divided up into teams as well as the few Moroi that were brave enough and willing to fight against Strigoi. I guess it would be better that way we could cover more ground.

I would be with Dimitri and Adrian also Mai was coming with us. Also my father, who would probably scare any attacker with one look. He was pretty fierce and I didn't doubt that he could do some serious damage.

My mother gave some orders to the other guardians and then we headed for the Silver forest


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys **

**Sorry about the delay, was incredibly busy this week,**

**Thanks for the comments – **

**Some bad news: I'm going to be away for 2 weeks so there won't be any updates while I'm away –sorry about that.**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I'll be back in 2 weeks so till then –enjoy reading**

**Please don't forget to review,**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 7:

We moved through the forest in silence, searching for any clues that may help us in finding Lissa. Trying to pick up a trail but it was impossible – it was as if there hadn't even been an attack. I couldn't help but wonder if that was their plan –to keep us away.

We spent most of the morning searching the forest but with out any luck. I really was becoming extremely frustrated and tired which didn't help much. I tried to re-enter Lissa's head but time and time again I was pushed back out. I was incredibly worried – what if they had hurt her or worse?

" You ok?" Adrain asked as he took a drink from bottle.

"Don't worry there's no alcohol in it" he added before muttering "I didn't have time to sneak any in"

" I just can't seem to break through whatever is blocking me from entering Lissa's head" I replied

"Whatever they gave her must be really strong," I added

"Maybe there is another spirit user blocking you " Adrian mentioned

"Wow –I –I never though of that. Do you think its possible? I mean we don't know m-" I was interrupted by my father's mobile phone ringing loudly.

After a few minutes he hung up and turned to my mother and Dimitri who happened to be the nearest to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other so I walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked

" There's been an another Strigoi attack" He replied

"Oh my God, where?" I asked

" Another team were attacked –th" Abe said before Adrian interrupted him

"Was anyone hurt" Adrian asked

"We don't know that yet. I hope not" he replied

"Then why are we still here, wasting time? Surely we could go -there's enough of us to take on any Strigoi? I stated

" She has a point," Adrian added

I was pretty impressed that Adrian was the one to back me up. I was glad when the rest of they finally decided to go. At last we were getting somewhere. The sooner I managed to free Lissa from her kidnappers clutches the better.

" Don't look so shocked little dhampir" Adrian said as he walked past me to the SUV.

I followed in silence sitting beside Dimitri and Zumo as we went over some plans as to how we were going to surround the building and get the other guardians and Moroi out. We also discussed about how we would get the -if there were any injured among them.

I could feel the tension in the SUV – I knew that everyone was worrying about the rest of the group.

" Do you think that there are many Strigoi?" I whispered to Dimitri

" I don't know, if there are we'd be outnumbered – especially if there are a lot of guardians injured." Dimitri whispered back

I liked that Dimitri was so honest with me – after all there was no point in sugar coating the situation.

For the rest of the journey we sat in silence, it took a few hours before we got to the place where the team were. The build was an old factory where they had made some kind of product that I couldn't remember the name.

I looked across at Adrian –even though he had supported me in come he looked anxious. I really hadn't been thinking about anyone else except Lissa, but if anything happened to anyone of my friends –well I didn't know what I would do.

I'd rather give me life in return before I let anyone hurt my friends –especially after what happened to Mason.

The SUV pulled up just out of sight from an old derelict building that hadn't been used it seemed in years and It looked like it should have been demolished years ago We split up into smaller groups –deciding to go in different directions so we could surprise any Strigoi that may attack us.

Dimitri, Adrian and my self went in one direction and my mother and father plus some other guardians went in another direction. We decided to move in from the back of the building while the others took the front entrance and the side entrance –leaving no exit to escape.

It was getting late, as I looked around before following the others. We entered the building cautiously. It was very dark and difficult to see what was in front of us. It was damp as old buildings like this one -can often be and smelt very strongly of urine.

"Ewww God damn it, it reeks in here." I said

" Probably Rats!" Adrian joked

" Oh my God!" I shrieked, moving as close to Dimitri as I could get.

"Sshhh " Dimitri whispered trying not to laugh.

"Come on we need to keep moving" he added squeezing my hand.

Moving cautiously, the building creaked and moaned with each step we took. This place could crumble to the ground with in seconds and I didn't like the though of it flattening us.

Dimitri was ahead, checking that it was all clear before he motioned to us to move. I felt like we were a SWAT team in some film and if this hadn't been so serious than I would have probably joked about it.

We moved swiftly without making a sound, one after the other –constantly checking every corner we turned and every door we past by. I held my breath in hope that we each door that was opened that Lissa would be behind it. I knew well that of course she wouldn't be there.

Dimitri came to a stand still with out warning (and I wasn't watching were I was going so I bumped into him) just before we reached the stairs that would lead us to the second level.

" Why are you stopping?" I asked

"Sshhhh –not so loud" he replied

"Did you hear something?" I whispered back

"Maybe, I can't be sure," he answered

But before I could say anything else –a wave of nausea hit me. It could only mean one thing –Strigoi were near by.

"Strig" but I never got to finish what I was about to say because just then there were Strigoi all around us like a pack of wolves ready to bounce on their prey.

There were so many of them that they outnumber us. The attack on the other guardians –it had all been a trap, they had lured us here.

I looked from Dimitri to Adrian, what were we going to do? Looking into Dimitri's eyes I knew right then what we had to do -retreat. There was no way we could fight this many Strigoi on our own.

I did the one thing that I had been trained to do –I ran. I ran, not looking behind to see if the other two were behind me. I ran and ran not knowing which way I was going or what I might run into. Eventually I looked behind me there was nobody else behind me. I stopped to catch my breath, I looked around there was more than one exit and I wondered which exit I should take.

I didn't have a clue were I was – I was lost. I prayed that the others were safe and that they had caught up with the others. I continued down a narrow hall way trying not to make much noise as I didn't want to make my presence know in case there where any Strigoi nearby.

I heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere, I moved quickly and suddenly I bumped into something or someone. My heart - I could feel it thumping loudly and I though I was going to have a heart attack.

"Aahhhh" I yelled out in surprise

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered before he put a hand over my mouth

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" I said as I tried to calm down,

" Sorry, are you ok?" he added

"Yeah, you? Where's Adrian" I asked

" I'm fine, we got split up when we all ran" he replied

"Lets- lets get out of here," he added

We moved further along the hallway, trying to navigate our way in the dark. Eventually we came to an exit that led to outside and I was never so glad to see the night sky.

Creeping through the bushes till we thankfully found Adrian. Dimitri and Adrian were walking ahead and I ran to keep up but unfortunately I stumbled over something and fell.

Oh no I though to my self -I felt that awfully sensation again. The Strigoi had found us. I quickly tried to stand up,

"ROSE, ROZA NOOOOOOOOOO" Dimitri yelled

That was the last thing I heard ….


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note; **

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm back; I hope you didn't miss me too much -Lol**

**Thanks for the comments,**

**I've made a video for you tube about Vampire Academy and have put a link up on my profile so plz check it out and let me know what you guys think**

**Don't forget to review as I like to know what you all think about my stories Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 8;

Ohhhhh I moaned with pain as I slowly came around. My head was spinning incredibly fast and I tried to steady myself as I tried to stand up. Unfortunately for me it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. As I stood up I hit my head against the ceiling, which made my head spin even more.

Sitting back down on the cold, hard floor –I wondered where I was? I couldn't remember what had happened, no matter how hard I tried. God I must have hit my head harder than I thought –I pondered to myself.

After my head finally stopped spinning –which seemed like hours I decided to try and sit up again. I felt ok so I slowly stood up only this time I stooped before I reached the ceiling. I navigated my way around with my hands –feeling my way as I tried to find the wall and hopefully I would find a way out of there.

It didn't take long to find the door as the room or where ever I was being held was tiny. I felt around for the doorknob and tried to turn it –it was locked –crap I thought how was I going to get out of here?

There was nothing in this room apart from myself. I would have to try and brake down the door using the full weight of body.

It would have been better if I had been able to take a run at it but the room was so small. I made as much use of the limited space as I could and backed up as close to the opposite wall as much as possible. I pushed my shoulder into the door as hard as I could –but it was no use.

I wasn't going to give up after just one try and I kept at it, but eventually I needed a break and now my shoulder as well as my head was in agony.

Sitting on the floor once more, desperately thinking of a way out of this hovel I was in. I started to beat my fists in frustration on the door.

"HELPPPPP" I yelled " CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I screamed out –hoping that someone would come and let me out.

Maybe, just maybe if I made enough noise someone would have to come –I hoped. My plan was simple –when the door opens I would try and duck out before they had a chance to block me from escaping.

"HELPPPP HELPPPP PLEASE SOMEBODY HELPPPP" At this stage I was nearly hoarse from all the shouting but I kept going till I heard footsteps –getting louder as they drew nearer.

I moved into position so I would be ready to make a run for it. I heard the key turn in the lock –this was it my one chance "Don't slip up" I though to myself.

Then the door was pushed open and I tried to move past the guy but he gripped me forcefully and before I had a chance to react he had pinned me to the wall. I tried to hit him but he was too fast and now OH GOD I though what was that smell as he held a cloth up to my face.

"Nooo mmh" I tried to scream and squirm my way out of his clutches but whatever he had given me was making my body feel numb and my legs gave way from underneath me.

Crashing to the floor my head hit off the side of the door, but I couldn't even yell as I slipped further into an unconscious state.

I must have been dreaming –could you even dream when you had been drugged? Well I guess you could because who should appear in my dreams only Adrian usually I hated it when he showed up but this time I was glad to see him.

"Rose? Rose can you see me?" he asked

I could just about make him out –usually when he appeared in my dreams I could see him clearly but this time he was barely there. Only his head and torso were coming through.

I tried to answer him but I couldn't speak or move still.

"Rose, are you ok? What's going on? I can just about make you out." Adrian asked

"Rose Rose" he yelled frantically as he disappeared.

Damn, it must have been the drugs the Guy had given me. Somehow it had an effect on Spirit and on Adrian as well as both Lissa and myself.

I don't know how long I was in my comatose state but when I came around I noticed that I had been moved to –a slightly bigger room and the only light was from some candles that had been lit giving an eerie feel to the room. I tried to move, now realizing that both my hands had been tied tightly behind my back.

I tried to stand up but fell over, "Crap" my feet were also tied. My head was killing me but my memory was coming back to me in flashes.

The attack, Adrian, Dimitri. Oh my God Dimitri –the last think I remembered before some Strigoi whacked me across the head, was the look on his face. I'll never forget that look, the concern in his eyes. The sheer terror of what was happing before his very eyes.

Lissa and Christian –it was my entire fault. I just prayed if I got out of here that I could find my best friend and that Christian would pull through cause I doubt that Lissa would be able to go on living without him.

I had completely forgot about the pocketknife that Abe had given me as a present for my last birthday. If only I could reach it, my hands were tied too tightly. I started to move towards the table with the candles on it, hoping that I could free myself by burning the rope.

I had just managed to get halve way to the table when the door suddenly open making me jump with utter shock.

"Ah, The famous Rose Hathaway" The guy said

" Making as much of a racket as usually I see" he added

"Yo-you don't know anything about me" I replied furiously.

Trying to make him talk so he wouldn't notice that I had managed to get my knife. If I could –there I was almost free. Just one sec—free. He had turned around with his back facing towards me.

I figured that I wouldn't have much time so I quickly ran for the door –the guy, a dhampir and guardian, I wondered who he worked for as he lunged at me. I managed to spin around and kick him –he staggered backwards. I didn't look back and ran through the door and down, hall after hall.

I heard footsteps bounding against the marble floor, quickly looking over my shoulder I saw the guy running towards me, and I quicken my pace. But he had quickened his pace to match mine and suddenly I felt his hand grip my shoulder. I struck out with my other arm, but he kicked my leg making me tumble to the ground.

I stood up and lashed out scratched his face making him infuriated with rage. I managed to dodge a few of his hits, but my moment of good luck was running out and he gripped me roughly pulling me to the ground.

It took all my energy to push him off me and as I stood up he kick me so hard that I screamed out in pain.

I heard a terrifying sound – like bone snapping as I crashed to the floor once again.

"" I screamed –the pain was unbearable.

The tears flowed from my eyes and I tried to turn but oh God the pain was excruciating as it crept through my in body. Looking across at the dhampir that had brought me down – the look on his face, was pure evil –as a sly grin spread across his face.

I looked down at my leg, it was lying wrong and I could see the bone piercing through the skin and the blood was flowing freely from the wound. I wished Lissa, was here to heal me.

I blacken out with the pain of my now broken limb. I started to dream this, time Adrian appeared to me in full form.

"Rose oh my God" he spoke but went a greenish colour when he saw my leg.

"Ad—Adrian you need to get me out of here" I replied

"What happened before? I asked as I grimaced with pain

"Rose" he said as he moved closer to me

"I'm ok" I lied

"Yeah, right. You don't look fine –your leg looks like its –" he said before nearly puking

"ADRIAN" I spoke loudly

" Last time I could –barely able to make you out" trying to take my mind off the pain

" You were drugged with Chloroform," he informed me as he tried to make me more comfortable"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note;**

**Hey Guys,**

**Firstly I would just like to thank my friend Jo, for being my beta reader this week –thanks hon.**

**Thanks for all the comments, I really enjoy reading what you think about my story.**

**I hope you like this chapter plz don't forget to review,**

**Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 9;

"I don't know if I'll be able to heal you, Rose" Adrian said

"Just try your best " I replied, knowing that Lissa was much better healer than him. God how I wished that she was here right now.

"Ok" he said

Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before placing his hands on my broken limb.

"Agghhhhhhhhh" I helled, as Adrian jumped in shock.

"So—sorry " he whispered in response.

" Just try not to lean too heavily on it." I sobbed.

This time Adrian, slowly and carefully placed his hands over my leg. He focused on the fracture in silence. I could see that this was taking a lot out of him, as the beads of sweat rolled from his forehead.

I felt a sudden, warmth radiate from his hands –just like I had anytime that Lissa had healed me. Only this was a lot weaker than anything I had felt before with her.

Unfortunately it didn't last long and maybe that was due to the fact that Adrian was new to the whole healing thing or maybe it was because we were in my dreams.

"I'm sorry, I-" Adrian said

"It's ok, you tried your best. Besides it doesn't hurt as much as before." I said trying to console him. After all he really had tried and was now too close to exhaustion to continue on.

" Listen, I'll be back soon. God I hate leaving you here, especially when you are hurt" he said, beating his fist against the nearest table in frustration.

I had only ever seen Adrian like this once before and I was afraid for him. The side affects of being a spirit user could really take its toll on a person.

Leaving me to sleep, Adrian slowly disappeared looking exhausted from trying to heal me.

I woke from the deep sleep that I had been in, to find myself lying on a cot. I looked down at my leg, it was still quite bad but he had managed to easy the pain. I looked around as I tried to sit up.

I could hear someone crying in the next room –it sounded exactly like Lissa.

"Lissa?" I whispered hoping that it was she. I waited for a moment before repeating her name "Lissa, Lissa?"

"Ro—Rose is that you?" she replied

"Yeah, it's me"

"Is—is Christian ok?" she asked

Christian is fine" I lied hoping that she would believe me. I didn't want her to worry about him, as I would need her to be strong, especially if we were going to get out of here. "Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm ok, what about you?" she said

I knew that I couldn't lie too much to my best friend, so I told her the truth.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath before telling her about how I had broken my leg and ended up here. She remained silent except for a few occasional gasps. When I had finished my account she started to speak again.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I wish I could heal you but they have been drugging me with something—something really strong"

"I know they must have used the same thing on me when they brought me here. Adrian said it was ch—chloroform."

"Rose, I'm scared. We're never going to get out of here." she said

"Don't be scared, I'll get us out of here somehow." I replied

"Rose, It's –it's Victor" she said

"Wh—what?" I asked

"H-he's the one that …''

She didn't get to finish what she was about to say because at that moment the door opened and who should appear before my very eyes, only Victor Dashkov.

"Well, well Rosemarie Hathaway, at last we meet again. Of course it's always a pleasure to see you and I'm sure your more than thrilled to see me" he said

"What do you want with us?" I asked

"Ah, Rosemarie, you never change do you? Straight to the point, as usual. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you have figured it out by now."

" Are you going to let me in on your little plan or are you just wasting my time?" I said. I could see that I had annoyed him – good I thought!

"If I told you everything, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

When I didn't answer, he spoke again.

"I guess I can tell you something, you see I have great plans …."

"Oh yeah! What are these great plans of yours?" I asked

"Well if you let me finish what I was trying to say, instead of rudely interrupting me I might be able to tell you." He yelled

I had forgotten that he hated being interrupted, so I played along with him hoping he would keep talking. I apologised but it absolutely killed me to utter those words "I'm sorry" to him of all people.

"As I was saying, I have great plans and they involve both you and Vasilisa." He walked over to me and whispered the very words that I feared he would say "I'm going to turn you into a Strigoi."

I flinched, with the thought of being turned into a monster. It made Victor chuckle to see my discomfort.

"I'll never be a Strigoi, I'd rather die then become a monster" I gnarled

I will give you a choice but only it you cooperate with me. You can come willingly or by force. You could be a legend, you know. Just think about it, Rose."

"**NEVER…**" I yelled

"We'll see, I'll leave you have a think about it, shall I?" not bothering to wait for an answer, he continued, "You may reconsider."

"I doubt that" I muttered

"That's a shame"

" Carlos, open the door." he said

He turned towards me one last time and said, "You'll make a great Strigoi"

"Carlos, Carlos open this door you imbecile." He yelled, beating his fist against the door.

I waited until the door closed and I heard Victor's footsteps grow fainter, before I spoke again to Lissa.

"Lissa" I called.

"Rose, oh my God what are we going to do?" she said frantically

" Don't worry Lissa." I said trying to reassure both of us.

"What if nobody comes to rescue us? What if Victor manages to tu ….turn you into a Strigoi?" she said

I could hear the sheer panic in her voice and I didn't even have to see her to know that she was probably shaking with fear.

"They will come. Adrian knows where I am," Isaid_. _He didn't know but I hoped that my friends would figure out where Victor and his gang were holding us captive.

She started to sob uncontrollably. "Lissa, I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

"I –I know, but what if Victor hurts you. What will I do then?" she whispered.

"He won't. Just try to get some sleep, ok? I'll stay awake while you sleep, so nothing will happen." I replied….


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for the comments, **

**Happy reading, please review and let me know what you think of my story.**

**I would just like to thank my sister for being my beta reader for this week.**

**Also I have put up the start of my play list for this story on my profile page if you want to check that out –there will be a lot more to come **

**Thanks**

**-Crazy D**

Chapter 10:

I don't know how long Lissa had been asleep for because I must have dozed off myself. People talking in hushed tones awakened me, as they past the room that I was being held prisoner in.

I noticed there was a lot of commotion going on outside and I wondered what was happening out there.

I could hear people talking in the distance. They were hard to make out as their voices were muffled. I tried to move towards the door but it was difficult with my leg still badly hurt.

I pressed my ear against the door, trying to pick up anything that I could hear.

" Where is she now?" the first voice demanded.

"She's locked away in one of the rooms" the second voice replied.

As I listened to them, I wondered whom the voices belonged to. I could only pick up parts of what they were saying as I strained to hear as much of the conversation as I could.

The first voice added "How about the Princess?"

"She's in another room."

"Good, keep them apart. I don't want them getting any ideas."

"Why can't I awaken them now?"

"Patience Victor" the first voice snarled…

I missed part of the conversation as more people started to move around. It was frustrating because I really wanted to know what was going on. But eventually I was able to continue to eavesdrop when it became quite again.

"Oh and Victor…one more thing try not to let Rose escape this time."

"You underestimated her the last time. She maybe small but she is extremely fast and strong."

I had to admit this person knew exactly what I was thinking and was obviously thinking about every scenario that could possibly happen.

"Keep both of them sedated, I don't want them being able to communicate with each other."

I now knew that we had a limited time before Victor and his sidekick would try to turn me. I would need to come up with a plan and fast. I knew that it wouldn't be easy –especially with my injury.

I also didn't know exactly how many Strigoi worked for Victor. I certainly wouldn't be able to take them all on myself.

"Rose? Rose did you hear that?" Lissa asked

"Ye—yeah I did." I answered

"Oh Rose, I'm scared."

I didn't want to admit it, but I was too. After all I was her guardian – I must protect her from these monsters at all costs even if it meant my own death…

"We have to get out of here. Do you have anything in your room that could be used as a weapon?" I asked

"No, there's nothing in here except a bed. Oh Rose it's hopeless, we'll never get out of here" she cried

I could tell that she was beginning to fall apart.

"Shhh, what was that" I whispered

"I think they're coming back," I added as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching our rooms.

Then I heard someone turn a key, a door opened. Then another door was opened –it was close by –it sounded like it was the room that they had Lissa held in.

" Hello Vasilisa" Victor said

"Le—leave, just leave me alone" she sobbed before adding "Stay back, don't come any closer…."

"Vasilisa please, I just want to talk to you" Victor pleaded

" No you don't you're –you're nothing but a monster." She stated

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your own uncle?" he asked

"Hey Victor…"I yelled, " If you touch one hair on Lissa's head –I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death." I waited for a response but I didn't get one so I started to yell at him again " Victor did yo…"

"Shut up in there…" he yelled in response as he banged the wall.

I was hoping he would get so frustrated with me that he would leave Lissa alone and come in here to me. Unfortunately my plan didn't work.

I was pulled into Lissa's head –I could feel her whole body tremble with fear as Victor closed in on her. She tried to struggle but it wasn't easy when her hands were tied tightly behind her back.

I could feel him sedate her and slowly her body gave way as the drug took over her whole being. Victor dragged Lissa's body over to the bed in the corner and lay her gently down onto it.

"That's it …good girl. Close your eyes that's it sleep…" Victor whispered

I heard footsteps and I heard the door opened to the room I was in…

The Dhampir that had broken my leg stormed into the room. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him

" You better listen to me very closely. If you don't, your little friend in the next room –will die. Do I make myself clear?" he spat.

"I said, do I make myself clear" he asked shaking me.

I looked him square in the eye before replying "Crystal.."

"Good" he snarled before forcefully pushing me against the wall. The pain from my leg shot up my back –trying not to show how much pain I was in, as I didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction of watching me suffer.

He pulled out, from behind his back pocket a syringe and pushed it deep into my arm. The drug flowed quickly into my bloodstream and the effects from it took over, making me feel dizzy.

I started to see shadows form before my eyes –and then a face appeared in front of me but I couldn't make out who it was.

I tried to speak but all that came out of my mouth was a mumble of non-words. The person that stood before me started to laugh. It sounded more like a cackle.

I drifted in and out of unconsciousness, as the drugs wore off through out the day or night. I didn't know what day or night it was or how long I had been here.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I was awake but I heard screaming coming from somewhere…

I jumped with fright, it was Lissa. I could hear her screaming in pain…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the comments,**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I have put another video up on you tube of my ideal Vampire Academy Cast. The link is on my profile page if you want to check it out –I hope you like my choices. **

**I might be a little delayed in putting the next chapters up but don't worry it will only be by a few days at the most.**

**Thanks to my friend Jo for proof reading again this week.**

**Any way happy reading,**

**-Crazy D.**

Chapter 11:

Emotions so strong hit me at full force as I was drawn inside my best friends head. We both felt a strange sensation that neither of us had ever felt before.

I watched as Victor placed his hands on either side of Lissa's head. Both their heads

bent towards one another as if drawn together by some higher power or force. I could see the tears falling from Lissa's face.

She was in extreme pain and was trying to break away from his hold. Unfortunately she couldn't break free from his clutches as he tried to absorb spirit from her…

The way they were connected through this force made them sort of telepathic. I could feel Victor searching her mind for…something. What he was looking for I do not know.

I saw Lissa's eyes widen in shock –something she had seen in Victor's head. I didn't dare imagine what she had found there –something so terrifying because the horror was written all over her face.

I could feel Lissa growing incredibly weaker as he sucked the life from her and if he didn't break away soon he was going to kill her. She was gasping for breath and was turning a bluish, purple colour. It was one of the most terrifying things that I have seen in my entire life.

To be just in the next room and yet so far away – I felt extremely helpless. I could only watch as my best friend slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

Victor pulled away from Lissa with a creepy smile that I hoped I never have the misfortune to see again.

" I know you are watching Rose," he said out loud.

He dropped Lissa onto the bed and left the room without bothering to look back. He didn't care for her. Victor used people to get what he wanted even if it meant hurting those closest to him. He had even made his own daughter turn into a Strigoi and she ended up dead.

He wanted power and he didn't care who he had to step on to get what he wanted.

Two thoughts coursed through my mind just then, where had Victor learnt how to do what he had just done and was Lissa still alive?

"Lissa? Lissa." I screamed.

I heard an evil laugh as the door handle turned and Victor enter the room where I was being held.

"What have you done to her yo-you manic?" I stuttered

He laughed some more as I became more and more angry with him.

"I'll make you a deal, I won't hurt her if you let me turn you into a Strigoi" he said.

"That's not a deal if you've already hurt her, now is it?" I replied

Victor smiled before adding, "I guess not but you see, Rose, I always get what I want."

"Just remember that, Rose –always."

" I hope you die a slow and painfull death you evil ba-" I said before being interrupted by footsteps outside. Both Victor and I turned towards the door as it opened. The Queen entered slowly. So it was the Queen who was the traitor after all! Of course, I should have known. After all, she had enough power to have him released from prison. People would listen to her mainly because most of them were afraid to stand up to her. They were frightened of what she would do to them in return.

She was working along with Victor. They must have been planning this for months. Together they would make a deadly team…both powerful and extremely dangerous. I just hoped that they could be stopped before it was too late…

"Why?" I asked.

She turned to face me and for the first time I was able to see her properly. She had been standing in the shadows but as she moved into the light I caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were now a piercing red colour and I noticed her fangs when she spoke. She had been transformed into a Strigoi. If she had not been feared before she would surely be feared now.

She smiled before replying, "Who else would have the power to release a prisoner?"

"You are completely out of your mind" I said.

"What do you want with Lissa?"

"Who said that it was just Lissa I was after" she relied.

She started to ramble on mostly to hear her own voice, I felt. I could feel Victor growing more and more agitated as time slowly ticked by. I think Tatiana noticed him as well but she pretended not to.

I decided to try and bargain with her even though I knew it was pointless but I had to try something.

"Wh—why don't you let Lissa go?" I asked

She's much too precious to be released." Tatiana snarled.

"Nice try Rose" Victor added.

I could see that Victor was really starting to get on the Queen's nerves. She grew tired of his pleas to be awakened and she finally pulled him closer to her. She bent towards his neck with her eyes on me the whole time. Her fangs broke his fragile skin and she started to suck his blood.

I turned away in disgust, unable to look at the scene that lay before me. As soon as she finished she dropped him to the ground, wiping her bloody mouth with the back of her sleeve.

" I'll be back for you later" she stated before turning to one of her many followers and saying "Bring me lunch and make it snappy".

As the Queen left the room I tried to enter Lissa's head again. I found her slumped against the bed breathing but barely alive. He had pulled away from her in the nick of time. He could have killed my best friend just so he could heal himself.

I pulled back out of Lissa's head and turned to see if Victor had moved from the position on the floor. He was curled up on the floor moaning in pain. I didn't envy him at all. The transition from Moroi to Strigoi was a painful one even if he survived it. I was obviously hoping that he would die…


	13. Important notice this is not a update

**Important Notice:**

Sorry Guys, this isn't an update. My Rabbit just died today and I'm really upset about it. I can't focus on my stories at the moment so I'm going to take some time off. Please know that I really do love writing and love all the reviews I have been getting.

I will be back in a few weeks –I hope you will continue to read the chapters when I come back.

Lots of love,

Crazy D xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note;**

**Hey Guys,**

**Well I'm finally back,**

**Thanks for all the comments they've really kept me going and**

**thank you for being so patient for the last few weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think about it.**

**I'm also looking forward to writing more stories after the two I'm writing now –have some ideas as to what I'm going to write next. Anyway I'll update you on that when the time comes.**

**Please don't forget to review,**

**-Crazy D.**

Chapter 12;

I barely slept the whole night, as Victor lay close beside me. At first he screamed out in pain and I wished that I hadn't been tied up, as I would have put him out of his misery. Then there was silence –I don't know which I preferred. At least with the screaming I knew he was in pain and wasn't going to attack me.

I tried to keep a close eye on him for fear that he would attack but unfortunately the tiredness won out.

Drifting off into a deep sleep, I found myself dreaming again. Of course my dreams would never be my own with Adrian in them half the time but I was glad to see him again.

"Rose? " Adrian asked.

"Adrian…"

"Rose, listen I don't have much time" He said moving towards me " we're coming-"

"Adrian.. please hurry. Victor he's a –"

" Don't worry Rose, I won't let anything happen to you." He replied before disappearing.

I woke shortly after that, to hear the sounds of screams echoing through the entire building.

I prayed that the others would find us soon and before the screams disturbed Victor from his slumber.

I glanced over to where he was lying. He hadn't moved from the same position but I was too far away to see his face.. I thought I saw him breathing.

I heard more screams. They sounded nearer and nearer. The commotion was happening right outside the very door of my cell. Someone was trying to get in there.

"Thud"

"Thud….thud"

"Thud"

Thu…

Suddenly the door burst open and both Dimitri and Adrian pushed their way into the tiny room.

"Rose"

"Sshhhh" I whispered as I nodded at Victor who was lying on the floor close beside me.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked in a hushed tone, as he tried to untie me from the chair.

"I'm fine…jus—just get Lissa out of here". I whispered back.

"Where is she?" Adrian asked.

"She's in the next room. She's not doing so good –please hurry".

Dimitri had just turned his attention to Adrian for a moment, but unfortunately that's all the time Victor needed. Nobody had noticed him move from the floor. He must have been awake the whole time…just waiting for the right moment.

Before I knew what was happening, a large hand, had gripped my neck. I had been barely able to warn Dimitri with a scream.

Dimitri spun around only to see Victor dragging me to the other side of the room.

"Let her go Victor…."

"Never" He spat still clutching me tightly to his torso.

"Doesn't feel so nice knowing the one you love is about to be lost to you forever, now does it?" He added

"What if I could offer you –"

"Nooooo Dimitri don't," I sobbed.

"A trade….how touching that you would be willing to give your life for Rose's".

"He must really love you my dear" Victor whispered in my ear.

"No…no." I sobbed hysterically trying to escape Victor's clutches.

Victor tighten his hold on me –he was strong, really strong. My efforts to break away from him were taking their toll on me. Dimitri had sensed it too.

"It's amazing…. isn't it? Life. How delicate…it really is."

"One little tear is all it ta-"

"Victor" Dimitri yelled as he tried to move towards us…

"Don't come any closer" Victor warned him.

"Go" I yelled at Dimitri "Get out of here….save yourself." I sobbed.

"No Roza." He said shaking his head, "I won't leave you."

I looked over at him, his face filled with emotions I had never seen there before. Tears filedl my eyes. I didn't want Dimitri to witness this –to watch me die…

In that one moment everything happened so fast, Strigoi appeared . Just when I thought our luck had run out, Zumo appeared. I knew we were badly numbered - but maybe -,just maybe we had a fighting chance.

Dimitri and Zumo fought side by side as they tried to fend off as many Strigoi as they could. I could only watch as Dimitri attacked Strigoi one by one. My heart was beating so fast as I watched him in action. The Strigoi he was fighting against was incredibly skilled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing his face when I turn you." Victor whispered to me.

It was like he had studied Dimitri before as he seemed to know or sense his every move before he actually made one. The Strigoi lashed out with a fist and managed to land a blow to Dimitri's head but Dimitri managed to keep his balance and evaded the Strigoi's second attack.

The Strigoi dodged blow after blow as Dimitri kept attacking him.

"You know the so-called relationship the two of you have, it will never work. You're only a silly child-" Victor taunted.

"Shut –"

"Do you think he'll stick around forever? Especially when the one thing he'll want, you won't be able to give him…"

"Shut- up, just shut up!" I sobbed as he held me closely, with one hand clasped tightly against my neck.

I turned my head away from Victor as much as I could and focused my attention on Dimitri. Another Strigoi moved closer towards him but he was ready for him and drove the stake deep into his heart. I watched as the Strigoi screamed in pain and struggled to breathe.

My attention returned to Dimitri as he yelled out to me and from the corner of my eye I could see Zumo trying to pull him away.

I kept my eyes focused on him, as I felt Victor draw his fangs. They grazed against my neck and I screamed in pain as he pierced my delicate skin…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note;**

**Wow…. Thank you for the amazing response you guys are awesome. It really made my week. **

**So for this chapter I decided to do a DIMITRI POV so you can see just what's running through his head. I hope you like it as much **

As last week's chapter. Sorry about the grammar etc I didn't have a beta reader for this week.

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what guys think.**

**Thanks**

**-Crazy D.**

**Dimitri's POV**

**Chapter 13:**

A hungry expression crossed Victor's face as he bared his fangs.

"NO….ROZA…." I yelled.

I could only watch as Victor sank his fangs deep inside Rose's neck. My heart raced with fear wishing that I could take her place. Her eyes, started to loose focus as Victor started to drink from her.

"Come on… she's lost to them now!" Zumo shouted as he pulled me out of the room as fast as he could.

"I can't…." "I have to go back for her.."

"No, she wouldn't want you to do anything to get yourself killed."

I knew Zumo was right but it was incredibly difficult to watch someone you love go through so much pain.

I let him drag me out of that room and out of the Castle where both Rose and Lissa had been held captive and into the sunlight.

I turned around someone was calling my name.

"Di Dimitri…."

"Dimitri" Adrian yelled.

I walked over to where both Arian and Lissa were standing. Adrian had been able to heal her but she was still quite weak from what Victor had tried to do earlier.

"Did you find Rose? Where is she?" She asked as she looked behind me as if expecting to see her there.

"Dimitri? Adrian asked.

"Oh God! Dimitri whe….where's Rose?" Lissa asked.

The words stung as I tried to tell Lissa what had happened.

"Victor—he"

"NO…..Not Rose. She's too strong.."

"Sh—she didn't make….."

"No….NO Nooooooooooooooooo" she screamed as she shook her head.

Tears spilled from her eyes. She began to sob uncontrollably. Adrian tried to comfort her as best as he could. I couldn't stand it. I needed to be by my self.

"Sh—she promised Adrian. Rose promise nothing bad would happen."

The drive back to the court was a nightmare. I keep replaying that whole awful scene with Victor and Rose -my love. Was she lost to me forever? Was there any hope? How would I tell her parents? What would I say?

As the SUV pulled up just outside the court –I saw both Janine and Abe getting out of the second SUV. They had both come back slightly earlier. I got out of the SUV and walked towards them. My legs felt numb as if they would give way at any moment.

"Guardian Be—Dimitri" Janine said.

"Janine" I replied.

"Where's Rose?" Janine asked.

"It seems these days that you two are joined at the hip… did you have a fight?" Abe added.

"No—no we didn't have a fight." I replied wishing that, that were all it had been.

"Rose-"

"I—I'm afraid when we tried to rescue Rose, Victor was there also. There was an attack.."

"And my daughter? Abe asked.

"We tr-tried to save her..b—but it was too late" I told them.

"NOOoooooooooo" Janine screamed as Abe pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry….."

"My Baby…my baby" Janine sobbed.

Abe just nodded in response. It was the first time that I had ever seen Abe Mazur speechless. I could see the pain in both their eyes. Their only daughter… gone.

I didn't think that there was anything else that I could say. I needed to be alone –to grieve but mostly I needed to think of a plan…I just couldn't let Rose go…not without a fight.

I walked quickly to our apartment –everything was just as she had left it. Some of her clothes were in a heap on the floor and any moment now I was half expecting her to walk out of the bathroom and start complaining about the water not being hot enough.

I picked up her favourite t-shirt and held it closely. It smelt like her –sweet with a florally scent. I closed my eyes and imagined her in my arms…

I was interrupted by a knock at the door and I quickly turned around to see a red eyed Adrian standing there before me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I-where are you going?" he asked nodding towards my bag.

"I made a promise to-"

"To Rose…." Lissa said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah to Rose." I replied. "So if you don't mind -"

"I'm coming too," Adrian said.

"No –I'm doing this alone" I stated.

Adrian stood before me and looked me in the eye before replying, "She's my friend too. You're not the only one that lo –I –I care about Rose. I'd do anything –I'd give my life for hers".

"Fine" I said through clenched teeth " get yourself killed Ivashkov … see if I care."

"Dimitri!" Lissa cried. "Fighting isn't going to help," she sobbed.

I looked down at Lissa –she was right "I'm sorry Lissa".

"She promised me nothing bad would happen…" she added.

"I know…she meant every word too. Being your guardian –it came first. It always would have.

Lissa just nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears that started to fall from her face.

Just as I picked up my backpack and was about to walk out of our apartment, Lissa put her arms around me and hugged me.

"I wish I could go too. Please don't fight with Adrian." She whispered.

"I know…but Christian needs you here. When…. he wakes up….he'll need you to be strong for him –for the both of you." I replied.

Just as we were about to walk out the door Lissa cried out "Be carefully… both of you"

We both just nodded before turning and walking away….

**Hope you liked Dimitri's POV –might go back to Rose next week or if you want to see more from Dimitri's side let me know. Sorry about the delay on posting this chapter…Happy Reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note;**

**Hey Guys –thanks for the great response once again. I've decided to take a small break from my other story so I can concentrate on this one –sorry about that. Also I've but a new Poll up on my profile page "What I should write next after this?" so please vote on which story you want me to write next cause I'm only going to have it up there for a short time.**

**-Crazy D**

** ROSE'S POV**

Chapter 14;

At first the pain burnt through my entire body as Victor drank my blood but then it slowly and steadily eased. I don't know how long I lay there –it could have been hours or perhaps even days.

All I know is when I did finally awake I felt more alive and real then I had ever felt before. Everything seemed so much clearer.

I found myself lying in a huge bed as I slowly sat up and looked around. I noticed a dark shape standing by the window. It had just turned dark outside.

The figure turned around and I saw that it was Victor.

"How do you feel now that you have been awakened?" He asked.

"Mmmm….hungry" I replied as I touched my new fangs with my tongue –making them grow and retract.

"Of course" He chuckled.

I ran past him with such force that I nearly knocked him over –even though he was a Strigoi too. I didn't bother to look back….all I could think about was the hunger that was building inside me….

** DIMITRI'S POV**

I gripped the steering wheel in frustration. Neither of us spoke for most of the car journey as the tension rose inside both of us, but finally Adrian decided to talk.

"You know…I could help her"

"How can you help her."? I snapped. "If she's….a Strigoi then the…?" But I couldn't bear to finish the sentence. I didn't want to break down –especially in front of him.

"What if there was a way?" he asked.

I glared over at him and replied with as much venom as I could muster, "Don't you think that I would give anything – ANYTHING- to have her –to have Rose back?"

He didn't answer as we pulled into the motel. Adrian slammed the car door and lit another cigarette. He left me to grab the bags –I seriously didn't know how Rose could be friends with this guy.

I entered the room and Adrian slowly followed.

"I'll take the first watch," I said as I threw Adrian's bag at him. "Get some sleep"

"How do I know you won't disappear once I'm asleep?" He replied.

"Because it's daylight out there…." I snarled. "Strigoi can't bare the sunlight," I said as I slammed the door closed behind me.

I pulled out my stake and started to patrol the area. I wondered to myself, how I could save Rose or was Adrian right? Was there even a way?

When it was time for his watch I walked back into the room. Just as I was about to wake him I noticed something lying on the floor. It was his wallet, there was a picture in it and I picked it up to get a better look. It was of Rose and Adrian –they were kissing!

I couldn't control my anger and I turned around and pulled a sleepy Adrian right out of the bed. I punched him square in the jaw and watched as he stumbled backwards.

I shoved the picture at him "What's going on Ivashkov?" I yelled.

"What the hell!" he yelled in astonishment before pushing me at full force against the wall. We fought fist to fist and I had to admire him –for a Moroi he actually landed a few sharp blows.

Finally, as our anger eased, we broke apart.

"All long -were the two of you…together?" I asked accusingly.

" It –it was a long, long time ago—" he replied nursing his jaw with his hand.

"When? When did this happen?"

"At the Ski lodge, before you…before you two got together." He replied.

He grabbed his wallet from my hand before adding " You're the one she wants. I'm invisible to her. She loves you and only you."

"If I had a girl like Rose… I'd never let her go. I'd fight for her and I would do anything to save her."

I always knew that Adrian had a thing for Rose but I had no idea that he truly loved her. It must be difficult to watch someone you love with someone else, I thought to myself.

He looked at the picture of the two of them and smiled sadly. "Its all I have…it's all I'll ever have" he muttered to himself, as he gazed at the picture one last time before placing it in his back pocket.

He turned and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going for a smoke…I didn't think you cared what I did, Belikov"

"It's late and the Strigoi will be out hunting," I stated.

"I think I can take care of my self, " he snapped.

"Yeah, sure you can!"

He slammed the door.

I sighed before stretching out on one of the beds. Why did life have to be so complicated? I thought as I fell into a deep sleep….

I awoke from my slumber. The room was pitch black and there was complete silence.

Damn, I had not meant to sleep for so long. I thought Adrian should have woken me up hours ago. I turned on the nearest bedside lamp and looked around –the room had been trashed as if there had been a struggle…more than our brief skirmish earlier on.

I pulled on my shirt and jumped out of bed grabbing my stake. I called out to Adrian but got no answer –dumb Moroi.

"Adrian" I called loudly as I opened the door.

As I began to walk towards the car I heard someone screaming in pain…..

** ROSE'S POV**

I had been observing them now for a while. They must be taking it in turns to keep watch as the other slept. Adrian stood there smoking cigarette after cigarette, till finally he got bored and started to walk away from the motel.

I waited until he disappeared before I moved into view. I ran over to the room that I had seen him come out of and tried to open the door. I was in luck as it was open. The only light came from a lamp in the far corner of the room.

I stood there for a moment as I saw something move –a figure lying in one of the beds-Dimitri. I stood over him admiring him but the smell of his blood was too much. I crawled onto the bed beside him and slowly and carefully lifted my leg over his torso.

I leaned over him until I was inches away from his neck…but just as I was about to sink my fangs into his luscious neck something crashed against the back of my head. I turned sharply and bared my teeth at my attacker.

"Rose?" Adrian whispered. I noted the fear in his voice.

"Get away from him" he said angrily. He pulled his shirt collar away from him exposing his neck. "This is what you're looking for….so.. So take me instead".

I could see the veins there –the blood called to me…sweet and intoxicating.

"Moroi Blood…." I whispered as I licked my lips. I jumped off the bed and sprang at him as he ran out the door. Surprisingly he was actually faster then I had anticipated. I

chased after him.

I soon caught up with him, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. I pulled him closer to me and could sense his heartbeat growing faster, like a drum beating in time to the music. I bit hard feeling his blood flow into my own veins. I would never tire the sweet intense smell of blood.

"Get away from him" Dimitri yelled.

I turned towards him. I saw the disgust in his eyes before he turned his head away.

I wiped the blood that was dripped from my mouth and flung Adrian's body at him…

**So PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET because thinks do get better for Rose k without giving anything else away that's all im saying. What do you guys think is going to happen? Will Dimitri be able to save her?**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW –can't wait to hear from you. Also can't wait for you to read the next few chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note; **

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry about the delay. I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can but I'm really busy at the moment so expect some delays -sorry. Thanks for the great response again –so many of you were wondering about poor Adrian so this chapter is for you. I'm sorry if I confused anyone in the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**Please don't forget to vote on the next story I should write about. **

**-Crazy D.**

**Rose's POV**

**Chapter 15:**

As Dimitri bent down to see if Adrian was still breathing, I crept up stealthily behind him and jumped on his back, taking him by surprise.

His body tensed as he tried to dodge my attacks.

"Rose" He spoke softy and calmly.

"Never hesitate, remember our first lesson," I whispered in his ear before touching his neck with my fangs. He tried to shove me away but I wouldn't give in, not until he was mine.

I bared my teeth ready to attack him but just as I was about to sink my fangs into his neck he managed to pull me off him.

"Rose" Adrian cried and I turned around to see him with a stake in his hand.

I laughed at him before replying, " Come on then, Moroi. Show us what you've got!"

"Adrian, just do it now!" Dimitri ordered.

Everything happened so fast and I felt Dimitri's tight grip as he held me close to him. My heart was exposed and I knew that I was about to die…

I tried to dodge as Adrian lunged forward but in Dimitri's tight clutches it was useless. Adrian drove the stake deep into my chest –bull's eye- it hit my heart leaving me screaming in pain.

I slumped to the ground barely aware of my surroundings as a bright flash of light exploded all around us. I closed my eyes tightly against the blinding glare, wishing that the intense pain that had consumed me would end it all quickly.

I lay there unable to move and my breathing became laboured as I gasped for air. I started to fade in and out of consciousness…..

**Dimitri's POV**

I froze as I looked at the scene that lay before me. Rose was feeding off Adrian. I quickly sprang into action.

"Get away from him" I yelled, trying to get her attention. I just prayed that she hadn't taken too much of his blood.

I saw for the first time as she looked up, her red strigoi eyes. Those red eyes stared deep into my soul as I watched her wipe the blood from her mouth. My Roza was in there somewhere deep inside. I hoped that I could save her.

She flung his body at me and I barely caught him. I bent down to check for a pulse –surprised to find he was still alive. I didn't like Adrian, in fact, I hated him but I wouldn't wish death on anyone –not even him.

She caught me by surprise as she jumped on my back.

I tried to pull her off me as she whispered in my ear " Never hesitate, remember our first lesson?"

I felt her sharp fangs softly graze my flesh and then from the corner of my eye I could see Adrian slowly peel himself off the ground. He had something in his hand –a stake. Where had he got a stake from?

"Rose" He cried.

She turned around and I grabbed her tightly. She saw him with the stake in his hand and laughed.

"Come on then, Moroi. Show us what you got!" she jeered.

Adrian froze as he looked over at her. I knew it was difficult to think any other way, after all, this was Rose but she was a Strigoi now.

"Adrian! Just do it now!" I yelled as Rose tried to break away from me.

He sprang forward and pushed the stake in to her. I just prayed that his aim had been true. Then I heard her scream out in pain –it broke my heart to hear her in so much pain.

I loosened my grip as she fell to the ground just as a bright flash of light blinded us all. I shielded my eyes with my arm and knelt down beside her. I started to cry –my beautiful Roza. So full of life, what would I do without her?

I stroked her hair and held her close. I whispered to her that I loved her and that I always would. The light finally went and I looked up to see Adrian crying as well.

"Is sh…she gone?" he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" I think so", I replied.

He knelt down beside us and stroked her face with his hand. "It's not fair…" He sobbed.

Moments had passed before I heard my name whispered ,"Dimka" I though I had imaged it but I looked up to see Rose whisper my name again as she tried to open her eyes.

"Rose? Roza….your alive!" I cried out.

She slowly brought her hand up to my face and wiped the tears that were now staining my face. She smiled and muttered, "So tired" as she closed her eyes again.

"No Roza, don't sleep…stay here," I pleaded with her.

I gathered her in my arms and ran back towards the car with Adrian following close behind. Adrian took the wheel as I held Rose in my arms.

"Drive faster!" I told him.

"I'm going as fast as I can", he replied.

I was afraid of losing her for real this time if we didn't get to the clinic soon.

She kept her eyes closed and I tried to keep talking to her to prevent her from falling asleep.

"Rose, Rose don't fall asleep, baby. Stay with me" I pleaded.

"I'm tired" she whispered.

"I know…just a little bit longer and you can sleep all you want sweetie"

"Dimka…don't leave me" she moaned.

"I won't", I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "I won't ever leave you"

When we got back to the court, I ran as I held Rose in my arms. I just about managed to open the doors and hold on to her at the same time.

"Roza, look at me" I pleaded as I pushed open the clinic door. Thankfully, Dr Olendzki was there and she motioned for me to place Rose onto the couch.

I sat beside the couch praying that Rose would wake up. I had sent Adrian off to find her parents and Lissa, knowing that they would be frantic with worry about their beloved Rose.

Rose's POV

I tried to open my eyes but the light was way too bright and I had to squint as I sat up.

"Rose, don't try to move too quickly" Dimitri said.

"What happened?" I asked as I put my hands up to my face to shield my eyes from the glare.

He didn't answer right away, but I begged him to tell me what had happened.

My memory began coming back to me in short flashes as he told me everything –that bright light, Dimitri, Adrian. Oh my God Adrian! Had I killed him?

"He's fine" Dimitri replied.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I noticed the concern in his voice.

"Its just the lights are so bright in here." I replied.

"Rose –its not even-" He gasped as I turned to look at him.

"What?"

When Dr Olendzki came in to the room she had the very same expression on her face also.

"Ok guys you're really starting to freak me out here" "What's going on?" I demanded as I looked from Dimitri to Dr Olendzki….

**Ok, so what did you think? Please don't forget to review. What should happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you are all well. I can't believe I'm on chapter Sixteen already. I don't want to finish this story –sob. There will be a few more chapters - just don't know exactly how many yet. Thanks again to all who reviewed my work –it really makes my week –you guys ROCK!**

**-Crazy D.**

**PS: The **_**Italics **_**in this chapter are people's thoughts –just in case there is any confusion. And by the way we are back to Rose's POV.**

**Chapter 16:**

Finally Dr Olendzki spoke, "It's probably just a side effect …."

"Side effect? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you should see for yourself" Dr Olendzki replied before handing me the mirror.

I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for the worst. I slowly turned the mirror over. I let out a short gasp as I looked at my reflection –my eyes, they weren't

red but they certainly weren't brown either. They were…. silver.

Dimitri placed his hand on my arm, as tears started to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into his arms as, suddenly, Lissa barged into the room.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! I thought you were dead…" she said, before gasping in horror as I turned to face her.

"Yo—you're eyes"

"Their silver…I know" I whispered.

Maybe…I could heal her.

No Lissa, you'll use up too much energy, besides Dr Olendzki said that it was probably temporary.

Dimitri, who had been very quiet, suddenly interrupted by saying "Maybe you should let her"

Lissa looked at me with pleading eyes "Please Rose, let me try"

"Ok" I said, finally.

She placed her hands on either sides of my head and bent forward. I could sense the energy flowing from her hands into me. A deep warmth hit me forcing its self into me. I could feel her pushing all her energy into healing me.

_Lissa…be careful. You're using up too much energy! I thought._

_I'm fine…._

_You…you can hear my thoughts too?_

_Yes_

_Then listen to me, it's not working. You need to stop now! _

_NO_

But before I could make her stop, she fell backwards. I reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"LISSA"

"I'm ok, I just need to sit down for a minute"

After a few minutes, I could see the colour coming back into her cheeks.

My parents came in shortly after that. There were hugs and kisses but mostly tears from both my mother and Lissa.

I was beginning to get a little claustrophobic as all my friends and family had come to see me. I was grateful when Dr Olendzki eventually ordered everyone out and I could get some rest. I wasn't sleepy but I needed some time on my own.

"That means you, too, Guardian Belikov"

Dimitri kissed me and whispered that he would wait outside in the waiting room.

As soon as he was gone, Dr Olendzki turned to me and said "I'd like to do some tests…when you have had some rest".

"Ok"

I lay on the couch and curled in to the foetal position. I fought to stay awake but my eye lids were getting heavier. It only seemed like I had been asleep for a few minutes but when I awoke I looked over at the clock on the wall –I had been asleep for five hours!

Dr Olendzki reappeared and asked me how I was feeling. She checked my eyes again by shining a light on them.

"Aghhh" I cried.

The light was too unbearable and I recoiled quickly from it. I wondered to myself if this was the only side effect I would have to endure or was there more to come.

"Do you really think this is temporary?" I asked as I pointed to my eyes.

I watched as Dr Olendzki took a deep breath "To be honest Rose, I don't know"

She took some blood tests and did some other checks before writing down something on a chart.

"Ok I think were all done,here, for now" Dr Olendzki said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"For now….until I get the blood test results."

"Rose, try not to worry" she added.

I left the clinic and found Dimitri waiting outside. The anxious look on his face showed he was really worried but he didn't say anything. He just took my hand in his.

We walked slowly back towards our apartment. I got the distinctive scent of

Clove cigarettes and as we turned the corner, there he was –leaning against the wall and was about to light another cigarette.

"Hey, little dhampir.." he said, as he nodded at Dimitri.

"Hey, Adrian" I replied.

"Can I talk to you in…private for a moment?" he asked.

I looked up at Dimitri to see him nod in response. "You know where to find me if you need me" he whispered before kissing my forehead.

"See you in a few minutes" I replied.

"Listen Adrian what I did…I…."

"You don't have to explain to me Rose –you weren't yourself"

Those eyes…

"There silver- I know"

"What?" he asked.

"My eyes –you..never mind"

"Anyway thanks for …saving my life"

"I…I –you're welcome"

"You could have gotten yourself killed. I could have killed…"

_I would do it all over again ….the thought of losing you, Rose –that's the one thing that would truly kill me._

But I didn't have time to talk Adrian as I could feel Lissa's emotions through the bond.

"Adrian, can we talk later?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure".

I turned around and just as I was about to walk away, I heard him utter …_._

_Dimitri, is that all you care about?_

"What did you say?"

"I said yeah sure. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just been a long day."

It really had been a long day. Could I read Adrian's thoughts –God I didn't need to know what was going on in his head. I quickly turned my attention to Lissa and her thoughts.

So what did Dr Olendzki say?

_She's not sure but that she'll know more when the blood test results are back._

I could sense the emotions building up inside her.

_What if you're still Strigoi?…._

_Or….something else?_

**Ok –so I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review it and let me have some feedback. I'm thinking this could be a sequel but I don't know -we will just have to wait and see.**


	19. It's not an update but please read

**IMPORTANT NOTICE;**

**AUTHOR NOTE;**

HEY YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I HAVE'NT UPDATED IN A WHILE –SORRY ABOUT THAT I JUST HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND STRESSED OUT.

I WILL BE UPDATING IN ANOTHER WEEK OR SO –I REALLY APPREACATE ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND DON'T WORRY I WILL BE BACK TO THE STORY (S) SOON.

**SO FOR NOW I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY READING ….**

**CRAZY D **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN - Hey guys so I decided I better get cracking on finishing this story as I'm sure you all want to know what happenes to poor Rose! Don't worry this isn't the last chapter! But all ideas are welcome! By the way Adrian's thoughts are in Bold Italics and Lissa's are Italics just incase you guys get confused! And again sorry for the delay on this story.**

**crazydamphirxx**

Chapter 17:

I pushed my tray of untouched food away from me as I sat beside my friends. Both Dimitri and Lissa looked over at me with a worried look in their eyes.

_Rose? Are you ok?_

_Yeah.. fine why?_

_It's Its just…_

_Spit it out Liss_

_You have n't touched your lunch…Rose you never leave any food behind you!...Are..are you sick?_

_NO I'M NOT SICK…. JESUS! I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY! _

"Hey Guys" Eddie said as he sat down at the table and opened the box of chocolate donuts.

Everyone took a donut as the box was passed around the table. When it reached me I just passed it to Dimitri who frowned but didn't say anything. I looked around the table at my friends –Eddie, Jill, Adrian ,Lissa who all had there mouths open in shock.

"What?..I'm not hungry." I said with a shrug.

I saw Eddie raise an eyebrow as he helped himself to another chocolate donut.

" Well since you are on a diet Little Dhampir .." Adrian said just as Lissa slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch..what the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up Adrian!." Lissa and I said in unison.

_**Women! What did I say now?**_

_**Rose doesn't need to go on a diet…. she is smoken hot! He thought as he leaned too far back (as he tried to check me out) in his seat and landed with a thud on the floor.**_

Everyone laughed at poor Adrian as Lissa and I helped him back up off the ground.

_**Should have stayed down there I had a good view!**_

While the others turned their attention to Adrian I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I turned to see Dimitri had move closer to me. There was concern in his deep brown eyes.

"Roza? Are you feeling ok?" Dmitri whispered.

"Im fine..don't worry." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

I stood up and walked towards the bin on the other side of the canteen. I could hear them from across the room as they discussed what was going on with me. It was too much for me and I left the canteen without saying goodbye to them.

I walked down the hallways of the Court not knowing where I was headed but I kept walking anyway.

_Rose? Where are you going?_

_Anywhere_

_Do you want some company?_

_No..I…I just need to be by myself Liss. _

I found myself heading towards the apartment that I shared with Dimitri. He wasn't there and I knew he would n't be as I entered the bathroom and looking at my reflection. Those haunting eyes would take some getting use to. I splashed some water on my face and tossed my gym gear into my bag.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed to the gym. It was empty as I entered the gym and headed to the women's locker room. I changed into my training gear of sweat pants a vest top and sports bra. I tied my laces on my trainers and did my warm-ups before heading onto the track.

I began to run around the track, my feet barely touching the ground as I pushed my body harder then ever before. It felt good to be back training again and away from all those voices in my head –especially when it's not just your own voice.

I must have ran for about an hour and yet for some strange reason I didn't feel exhausted. I hadn't even broken out in a sweat! Weird..

I slowed down and drank from my water bottle as I headed back towards the gym. I wrapped my hands in white tape and put my gloves on as I moved towards the punching bag. I bent my knees and moved my feet apart as I began to punch the bag in front of me.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Kick…."

I concentrated on both my breathing and my rhythm as I blocked out everything else.

I threw a punch followed by another as I sent the punch bag swinging out of control. I began to loose focus on what I was doing and I thought of the blood tests that I was waiting on. I didn't hear the door to the gym open and someone walk inside.

"Wow! Easy..Who are you angry with Roza?." Dimitri said.

"Nobody!" I growled back as I began to hit the punch bag again.

"Hmmmm"

He stood there for a moment before he motioned me onto the mat for some hand to hand combat practice. We circled each other as I waited for him to make the first move I kicked out with me left leg just as he tried to stop me.

I was much too fast for him as I blocked move after move. He landed on the mat as I threw a punch hitting him square in the jaw.

"I won!" I declared as I straddled him.

" I think you cheated! Dimitri said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did NOT! You're just a sore looser!" I giggled.

"I demand a rematch!" He chuckled.

I could hear his heart beat faster as I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately. I broke the kiss and started to nibble on his ear lob as he softly moaned. I smiled as move towards his neck and kissing him there.

I lost control of my body as I suddenly felt my fangs pierce Dimitri's neck. I could hear him gasp as pushed him to the floor and drank his blood. His blood felt like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

"Rose!"

"Ro..Roza Stop!" He cried.

I pulled him closer to him as I sucked his blood. I wanted to drown myself in Dimitri's very essence….

**Please don't hate me just yet! Please please don't forget to review. What happenes next? If I have time I will update alittle bit quicker..if not I will have it up as soon as possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN – Thanks for reviewing, I hope I haven't lost anybody along the way. I know it took me along time to come back to this story. Please don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think. Im thinking that this story will finish in another chapter or two..But if I get enough people interested I will continue with a sequel. So be sure to let me know.**

**Crazy damphir xx**

Chapter 18

"Ro..Roza?

I quickly opened my eyes and to my horror saw the man I loved on the floor beneath me. Blood was seeping from his wounded neck where I had bitten him.

"Di..Dimitri Oh God…please don't die.." I hugged his body close to mine.

I pressed my head against his chest and screamed. The tears clouding my vision stinking my cheeks as they fell.

"Im so..so…sor…sorry.." I stuttered.

"Rose" He whispered.

I looked up into those deep brown eyes and saw him shed a tear. Dimitri gently moved his hand towards my face and wiped away the tears that started to fall once again.

"I..I..didn't mean.."

"Shhh..its ok ."

"NO! ..It's not ok…I co..could have kill.." I tried to utter those last words but my voice began to falter.

"Listen to me you didn't ..you stopped and that's what counts!"

I shook my head, refusing to listen to a word he spoke. I was some kind of monster. I didn't need to hear what those blood tests said. They should have killed me. I couldn't look at those eyes that where filled with so many emotions – love, sadness, fear?

How could he still love me after this? Just then my phone vibrating in my pocket interrupted my thoughts. I pushed Dimitri away and quickly sat up. I looked at the home screen on my phone and saw a new message from Dr Olendski.

_Rosemarie, _

_Test Results are back. Can you come to the clinic A.S.A.P.._

_Dr Olendski._

"Who is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Dr Olendski" I replied.

"The test results are back aren't they?"

I nodded as I helped him back up off the gym floor. We walked together in silence across the Court to the Clinic. I told the receptionist who I was and she told me to go in to Dr Olendski's office.

I step into her office with Dimitri following close behind me. Dr Olendski turned and smiled and motioned for me to take a seat. She turned on a light and put up some charts on the wall.

Coughing as she adjusting her glasses before she spoke.

" The results are clear Ms Hathaway that you are no longer a dhampir"

"Wh..what am I then?"

"That I am no sure..exactly. I only know what you're not. You're neither Strigoi nor are you Dhampir."

She showed Dimitri and I the samples she had taken from me and from other dhampirs.

"You see this..(she pointed to one chart ) you're cells are amazing! They are able to heal themselves. You are one of a kind Rose…"

I looked over at Dimitri and sighed I really didn't think I was amazing –I though to myself I'm a killer. I'm worst then a Strigoi. She went on and on but I wasn't listening to a word she said.

"Rose?..There is one more thing you should know before you go…"

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Yo..you result test says one thing..so I'm not so sure if.."

"Spit it out Doc!"

"Well..I'm not sure how to tell you this but..I think you could be pregnant.."

"Bu…But th..thats impossible..Damphirs can't have children with one another."

I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand there. Surely I couldn't be pregnant with Dimitri's baby. I began to cry just as Dimitri fell to the floor with a thud.

"Di..Dimtri!" I screamed out in fright.

Dr Olendski quickly moved towards him and noticed the fang marks on his neck. I bit my lip as she quickly put two and two together.

"How much blood did you take from him Rose?" She asked.

"I…I don't know.." I blubbered.

"Quickly now and don't drop them hand me that..over there." She pointed out as she took a clean needle and injected Dimitri with BLOOD.

I felt my fangs tip off my lips. I needed to taste..Christ what was wrong with me. My boyfriend lay on the ground unconscious from my last fed on him.

"Go get out of here Rose..he will be fine..trust me." She said as she handed me a package.

I nodded and took the package from her. Then I turned around and bolted out the door so fast I nearly knocked two guardians to the ground. I ran across the Queen's Court and back to our apartment.

I walked quickly into our bedroom still clutching the little package that Dr Olendski had given me. I slowly opened it and to my surprise I saw it was a pregnancy test.

I guess there's no time like the present. I headed into the bathroom and closed the door. I read the instructions on the box as I opened it and pulled out the stick.

After I followed the instructions I sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was time and with that I picked up the little stick and looked at the symbol that was displayed on it…

**Oh I am so cruel.. A little cliffy. So what do you think? Do you think she is pregnant? And what about poor Dimitri? (Don't worry I will be updating my other stories aswell just busy in work.) Please please review!**


	22. Author Note Please Read Important

Author Note –

So I'm just wondering if anyone wants me to continue with this story. I know it's been awhile since I updated this so If you want me to finish this story let me know.

Crazy Dhampir


End file.
